


pieces of you

by doc_pickles



Series: The Princess & The Doctor [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post INFJTT, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jo, Sequel, but also fluff!!!, jolex, please you know im so bad at tagging, there is... so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: You've been my lover, my cornerstone,You're the best friend that I've ever known,This wind keeps me sailing home...-Alex & Jo navigate life post wedding, where texting each other at a reasonable speed is the least of their concerns
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Series: The Princess & The Doctor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello! here is the much anticipated sequel to 'it's nothing funny just to talk'  
> sooo i wrote this story in one shot form but all of these are apart of the same "story" to me.... so i will try to upload these in chronological order but i'll leave notes in each chapter AND have the masterlist on the series page.  
> (also these have all seen tumblr long before AO3 so that's also a great place to check....)

PROMPT ONE: Alex & Jo Take Care of Amelink's Baby

**Friday 3:18 PM**

_ Hey babe, how was your day? _

**Friday 4:39 PM**

_ Wanna go out? We can try the new sushi place you’ve been wanting to go to. _

**Friday 5:42 PM**

_ Dude did you wash your phone again by accident? I told you to check the freaking pockets.  _

**_Incoming Voice Call…_ **

_ “Jo? Is that you?” _

“No it’s your other girlfriend. Yes it’s me!”

_ “Sorry the screaming threw me off. Where are you?” _

“I’m at my place. Link and Amelia dropped Scout off with me but he won’t stop crying. I need a hand.”

_ “I hate to be Captain Obvious here, but did you feed him? Change him, burp him? Rock him?” _

“Do you think I’d be calling my pediatric surgeon boyfriend if I hadn’t done those things already?”

_ “You’re right, I’m clearly the dumbass here. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” _

“Thank you babe, I’ll see you soon.”

+

“Jo? Where are you?”

Alex walked into the large house and shut the door behind him. Only Jo’s car was out front, he assumed that Scout’s cries had driven everyone else away. He walked into the kitchen, finding Jo and Scout, both looking worse for wear. 

“Alex! Thank god,” Jo rushed over to her boyfriend, the infant clutched to her chest as she tried in vain to calm him down. “I can’t stop his crying, I’ve been trying for over an hour.”

Alex takes Scout from Jo, prodding and poking the baby for a moment before walking into the living room, Jo hot on his trail. 

“He just has gas, you just gotta lay him down,” Alex explained as he placed the six month old on the couch, his hands gently guiding Scout’s legs back and forth. “And move his little legs like this. He should pass gas soon and it’ll be smooth sailing.”   
A groan left Jo as she collapsed onto the armchair across from the couch. She watched with piqued interest as Alex picked Scout up and cradled him against his chest, slowly walking back and forth while rocking him. The sight made Jo swoon, what woman wouldn’t at the sight of their boyfriend cradling an infant and trying to rock him to sleep. 

“You’re pretty good at that,” Jo commented as she kept her eyes trained on Alex. “You got him to pipe down pretty quickly.”   
“Well my career kind of depends on it,” Alex chuckled, looking up at Jo with his crooked smile on display. “They’re cute, the babies. Then they grow up and they start sassing you around and then they become moody teenagers and you… You’ve gotta hold them while they’re still like this. You have to protect them from the world and the harsh realities that they’re going to have to face some days. Sometimes, babies just need a little bit more love while you can still give it to them.”   
Jo stared for a moment, her mind racing as she watched Alex turn his words from her to Scout, whispering reassuring promises to him as his eyes slowly closed. 

“I didn’t get that. My mom… she gave me up for adoption. And she couldn’t even do that right,” Jo laughed, eyes moving from Alex to her hands. She had never told anyone besides her therapist her tragic backstory before and she didn’t want any pitying looks, especially from Alex. “She left me at a fire station when I was two weeks old and she never looked back. So I didn’t get someone holding me and making sure I passed gas or that I stopped crying in the middle of the night. But… I think that’s why I became a teacher. My school… it isn’t in the best part of town and sometimes you can just tell that those kids need a little extra love. So I give it to them, because I never got that. I never had a teacher who looked after me or gave me an extra snack or asked if I was okay or… I never had that.”   
After a pause, Jo finally looks up at Alex, who’s stopped walking to look at her. His eyes are shining, but it’s not the look of pity she’s become used to over the years. No, shining behind Alex’s eyes is pride, so plain to see that Jo can almost hear him saying how proud he is of her. 

“Someday,” Alex muses, his feet beginning to move again as he rocks Scout to sleep. “Someday you’ll be the best mom in the world. And I hope I get to see that.”


	2. Chapter 2

PROMPT TWO: Alex Asks Jo to Move In

(prompted with: you’re so adorable + come cuddle )

**Friday 11:58 AM**

ugggh

izzie just informed me her boyfriend is coming over tonight 

_ So? It’s a big house.  _

they’re…. very loud

if you catch my drift

_ Ohhh. You wanna come to my place? 2 out of 3 are working and the other one is going out to get laid.  _

that would be great

thanks babe

want me to grab pizza?

_ Sounds good. I’m off at 2 today so I’ll be home before you.  _

sweeeeeet, we can continue our star wars marathon

_ I cannot believe that I let you talk me into that.  _

don't diss the only pop culture education I got

some of us didn’t see indiana jones until last month

_ Yeah yeah. I’m starting on post ops so I’ll be outta here sooner rather than later. Love you.  _

love you 2!!!!

“Hey! I’m here and I brought pizza and beer!”

Jo walked into the large house Alex and his roommates lived in. She passed the living room and breezed into the kitchen, but Alex wasn’t there either. He had texted five minutes ago that he was home, but Jo couldn’t seem to find her boyfriend. 

The only car in the driveway was Alex’s, so Jo climbed the stairs in search of him. He wasn’t in his room, but the soft pitter patter of the shower led her to the bathroom. Prying the door open quietly, Jo snuck up to the shower and pulled the curtain back. 

“Found you!”

Arizona’s startled scream caused Jo to scream as well, both women staring in shock before Jo bolted out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Alex appeared then, running up the stairs at the sound of screaming. 

“Jo! Are you okay?”

“No! I just walked in on Arizona! Naked! In the shower!”

Alex stared gape mouthed at Jo for a second before bursting into laughter. Face beet red, Jo pushed past Alex and descended down the stairs. She plopped onto the couch, pout on her face and arms crossed in a way that made her look like a toddler who couldn’t have ice cream. 

“Oh you know I love your grumpy face,” Alex teased as he leaned over the couch next to Jo, poking at her cheeks in amusement. “ _ You’re so adorable  _ when you pretend you’re angry.”

“Put on A New Hope before I spontaneously combust,” Jo muttered, curling up into the far side of the couch. “I’m gonna sit over here and die of embarrassment.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” Alex mused as he put the movie on and grabbed the dinner Jo had brought with her. “You’re not the first woman to see Arizona naked.”   
That earned Alex a slap on the arm from Jo, a deep laugh coming from him as he settled down

across from Jo. 

“Come on,  _ come cuddle _ and I’ll tell you my plan to make sure you never walk in on Arizona again,” Alex patted the spot next to him, Jo eyeing him warily for a moment before scooting down and curling into his side. 

The scrolling text of the Star Wars movie began to roll, prompting Jo to reach for a slice of pizza as she intently began to explain the plot line to Alex. Alex couldn’t help the way he stared at her, watching intently as she dissected the movie and talked about her favorite parts. She had changed before coming over, wearing sweatpants and a tank top now as she downed beer and tried to explain to him the intricacies of the galactic senate to him. He didn’t even know what the hell a galactic senate was or who half the characters in this franchise were, but if it kept Jo talking and interested and full of excitement, Alex would watch a hundred Star Wars movies.

“Let’s move in together.”

“Okay.”

Alex stared dumbfounded at Jo, who was still concentrating on the movie in front of her. 

“Did you hear what I said?”

Jo looked up at Alex, a grin breaking out on her face as she leaned up to kiss him. 

“Yes I heard you. As long as we get our own place without roommates having loud sex all weekend or naked roommates I’m good,” Jo kissed Alex once more before turning back to the television. “Now pay attention, this scene on Tatooine is super important.”

Alex leaned back onto the couch, grabbing Jo around the waist and bringing her onto his lap. She let out a laugh as he kissed her cheek with a loud smack. Jo tried to break out of his grip, but Alex held tight and continued to kiss her.

“Stop it! You need to hear what Princess Leia says!”


	3. Chapter 3

PROMPT: Jo Gets Sick

**Tuesday 10:35 AM**

_ You feeling any better? I can get soup for dinner.  _

i’m fine it’s just cramps like I told you

doctor worry pants over here

_ You’re right, I am a doctor which means I know more than you.  _

woah woah woah

uncalled for

_ You know I only pull rank when you’re being stubborn.  _

I know I know

i’m gonna nap i’ll talk to you soon

**Tuesday 1:19 PM**

_ Dude came into the ER with a pick axe through his chest AND LIVED.  _

**Tuesday 2:47 PM**

_ Leaving in 10. Need me to grab anything at the store? _

**Tuesday 3:15 PM**

_ Stopped for beer, be home soon babe.  _

“Jo?”

Alex walked into the dark apartment, trying not to wake his girlfriend if she was sleeping. He was worried though, since she hadn’t answered his texts since the late morning. She wasn’t in the bed or on the couch, making Alex’s heart rate pick up. He put his beer in the fridge quickly and went to see if Jo was in the bathroom. 

“Jo? You in here?”

Alex pushed the door open slowly, his heart leaping into his throat as he opened the door all the way. Jo was slumped against the toilet, her face completely devoid of color as she laid still. 

“Jo? Jesus Christ...,” Alex shook Jo’s arm, eliciting a small groan from her but no movement. “I’m taking you to the hospital, no arguments.”

Alex leaned down to pick Jo up, her groan of protest becoming louder as he moved her through the apartment. He made quick work of grabbing his wallet and keys again, rushing out the door again with Jo nestled in his arms. 

“Stop,” Jo’s voice was quiet, barely audible as she tried to sit up in Alex’s arms. “Stop, stop!”

Alex paused for a moment, letting Jo lean to her left as she vomited in the bush next to her. Alex lifted a concerned hand to her forehead, realizing Jo was burning up. 

_ Fever, cramps, vomiting, drained of color… _

Alex reached over and pressed his fingers lightly against Jo’s stomach, causing her to let out a scream. 

“What the fuck,” Jo exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes as she buried her face into Alex’s chest. “God why’d you do that!”

“I’m pretty sure you have appendicitis,” Alex’s voice carried a worried tone as he placed Jo in the passenger seat of his car. He placed a kiss on her forehead quickly, shutting her door and climbing into the driver's seat. “How long have you been in pain?”

Jo shrugged noncommittally, meaning she had been hurting much longer than when she told Alex earlier in the morning. Jo did have a high pain tolerance, but Alex knew she had to have been in a fair amount of pain for at least 24 hours with how far gone she was. 

“You can’t do this anymore Jo, you’re gonna get yourself killed,” Alex looked back over to Jo, whose eyes were hooded as her pale face leaned against her hand. She was looking worse, prompting Alex to speed up in his race to the hospital. “Hey babe, you need to stay awake, okay? Jo?”

There was no response from Jo, worrying Alex as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and not constantly on his girlfriend. He didn’t think he had ever been this worried since he left Iowa. He had never had anyone else to worry about, only himself and getting through his time at Grey Sloan. Sure he cared about Jackson and Meredith and Cristina and George and Arizona, but the familial love he carried for his friends was nothing compared to the deep burning love he felt for Jo. 

She would laugh at him and call him crazy if he said that to her face, but it was true. Alex and Jo had been together for a year and a half now and he had been stowing away an engagement ring in his bedside drawer since a week before their first anniversary. The moment had never been right, but Alex was nothing if not patient when it came to Jo. Someday he’d make her his wife.

Alex pulled into the parking lot of Grey Sloan, running around the car and pulling Jo into his arms. She was conscious, but he couldn’t tell how long she would stay that way. Her quiet moans became louder as Alex held her close. 

“Jo baby it’s okay,” Alex’s words were directed towards Jo, but he felt like he was trying to calm himself down. “ _ Don’t be scared, I’m right here.  _ It’s okay, we’re almost there.”

Jo’s body went limp then, Alex watching on in horror. Logically, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he knew she was going into sepsis and she would be fine once he took her inside. But the non doctor part of his brain was at the wheel right now and he was scared out of his mind. 

+

Jo groaned loudly, her eyes opening to take in her surroundings. She was not in bed at home like she had thought. The room she was in was bright white and sterile smelling. A glance to her right showed Alex, his upper half resting against her hospital bed and draped over her legs. 

“Alex?”

His head shot up immediately at her voice, bloodshot eyes scanning over Jo in trepidation. She couldn’t remember exactly what happened but Alex’s scared expression and the fact that she was in a hospital was enough to tell her it was not good. 

“How’re you feeling babe?”

“ _ Better now that you’re here _ ,” Jo chuckled, her hand coming to clutch her right side in pain. “What happened?” 

“Well you put off your symptoms for far too long and I came home to find you half dead in the bathroom,” Alex tried to paste on a smirk, but he couldn’t quite muster the crooked smile Jo had grown used to. “You had appendicitis, by the time I got you here it had burst already. You… you went into shock in my arms. But you’re alive.”

Jo watched Alex’s face stumble through emotions as if unsure which one to settle on. He finally settles on sadness. She watches as Alex grabs her hand, brings his eyes up to hers, as tears fall down his cheeks. Jo isn’t an overly emotional person but god does she want to cry with Alex right now. 

“I’m sorry,” Jo‘a voice is soft, her tears falling in vain. “I’m sorry I scared you and that I waited so long and that… that I fucked things up. I’m sorry.”

Alex immediately moved forward, one hand coming up to run through Jo’s hair while the other caressed her cheek. Jo leaned into him willingly, relaxing under his touch. Her body was still weak but having Alex next to her made her feel better already. 

“As long as you don’t go knocking on death’s door again, you’re good in my book,” Alex leaned over and kissed Jo’s forehead, a quiet laugh escaping him. “If you ever scare me like that again, we’re gonna have an issue.” 


End file.
